Saving the Slayer
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: With the plan in fruition and the protector gone Buffy and Sam and Dean are in serious trouble but is the protector really gone? or just waiting?
1. 6 months later

**6 months later**

"**If he doesn't want to be found Buff" Dean said slowly "I don't think we will be able to find him"**

"**He may not like what dad taught us" Sam said "but he uses it when he needs to"**

"**Well Angel said he is keeping an eye out for him in LA so hopefully he will turn up somewhere" Buffy said **

"**He won't" Dean said again "Buff it has been 6 months maybe we should just start thinking maybe he is dead"**

"**No" Buffy said quickly "he isn't dead he can't be dead"**

"**Buff face facts" Faith said "we have not seen him in 6 months, Giles has heard nothing he hasn't turned up at Bobby's maybe he is dead"**

"**No I can feel him" Buffy said "he is still here somewhere, fighting"**

**When Buffy was asleep Faith was sitting talking to Dean**

"**I hate lying to her Dean" Faith said**

"**You wanna tell her he is dead?" Dean said "I had to bury my dead brother, my flesh and blood"**

"**Why did you bury him anyway?" Faith asked "would it not have made more sense to burn him?"**

"**The prophecy" Dean said "Buffy's prophecy, the warrior sent to save the slayer the champion who stole her heart who else could it be?"**

"**Angel" Faith argued**

"**I never loved Angel" Buffy said from the stairs "not truly and why did you guys not tell me he was dead"**

"**Because we didn't want to upset you Buff" Faith said**

"**No" Buffy said crying "he can't be he dead he can't not when the last time I saw him we argued no please god no"**

"**I am sorry Buffy" Dean said "A vampire killed him he was distracted on a hunt, it snuck up on him"**

"**Where?" Faith said **

"**Away for a while" Buffy said "I need to get my head around this"**

**As Buffy drove she remembered some of the times they had together**

**Flashbacks**

"_**They keep trying to kill us" Buffy said "and they never can, don't you reckon?"**_

"_**I am not leaving you" Dave said "ever"**_

"_**I want to be with you until I die" Dave said "that is the only way I am leaving you Buffy Summers I promise you that"**_

"_**So Buffy's a chick?" Dave asked**_

**Present Day**

"**Buffy" Angel said opening the door "what's the matter?"**

"**Dave is dead" Buffy said sobbing "I cannot stay home it reminds me too much of him, can I stay here?"**

"**Sure Buffy" Angel said "take as much time as you need"**

"**Thanks" Buffy said pulling him into a tight hug "you are a good friend Angel"**

**After Buffy left the room Angel smirked the plan was working the slayer would die her protector was already dead and she was isolated from the rest of those meddling hunters and pathetic people that followed her around like lost puppies.**

**His plan was working**

**Angelus' plan.**


	2. Sound of Drums

"**Do you think she will be ok?" Dean asked Sam, Faith was still upstairs consoling Dawn who had not came downstairs since Buffy had left.**

"**She is strong" Sam said "I would think so Dean"**

"**How are you holding out?" Dean said**

"**Ok" I think "Dawn has been able to help me a little, just talking and stuff"**

"**You like her?" Dean said "but you're worried because she is younger?"**

"**A little" Sam said "and the fact that we have seen Dawn grow up"**

"**Yeah I know" Dean said nodding "but it is not like you guys are Romeo and Juliet your families do not hate each other, you get on and she may feel the same way"**

"**I doubt it" Sam said "not right now anyway, Buffy is in pieces Dave is dead it is not the right time for us ..."**

"**Sammy" Dean said seeing that is brother was in the process of a vision**

**Sam's vision**

"**So" Darla said "are we ready?"**

"**No" the voice said**

"**Come on mate the slayer is here" Spike said "I say we drain the bitch and bury her in with him"**

"**No" he said again"**

"**Please?" Druscilla said "I want to kill her tonight"**

"**No" the voice said a third time "she still trusts me, I want to do something worse than kill her"**

"**I know" Druscilla said "you want to do to her what you did to me"**

"**Exactly" the voice said "after all she loved me first"**

**Then he turned around and Sam saw who it was**

**It was Angel**

**Normal POV**

"**Angel is going to kill Buffy" Sam whispered "I don't think Angel is Angel anymore"**

"**FAITH!" Dean shouted**

**LA**

"**Angel?" Buffy asked "are you not working the Angel investigations thing anymore?"**

"**Not after Cordy died" Angel said "something changed that day"**

**The truth was that Angel had died in the final battle for LA and they had lose however the first evil had brought him back along with Darla to bring back their sires however the slayers and hunters where still a problem so Angelus agreed to be Angel until the plan was finished in a sense anyway he did not have a soul but was able to convince the others that he was Angel however that was nearly over.**

**6 months earlier**

"**We got him" Spike said**

"**Ok" Angelus said smirking "let me kill him"**

"**Oh I was planning on it" Spike said "seen as how you killing him will destroy Buffy"**

"**I know" Angelus said opening the door and walking into the room**

"**Angel what is going on?" Dave asked and Angel walked up and broke the hunter's neck**

"**My plan is working" Angelus said**

**Present Day**

"**Get ready" Angelus heard in his head**

"**Why?" he thought**

"**He's coming" the voice said**

"**Who?" Angel thought**

"**He's coming" the voice said again**

"**WHO?" Angelus screamed in his head**

"**Oh my god Angelus" the voice said and he finally recognised it as Darla's "you didn't kill him he is coming back"**

"**Who?" Angelus asked softly in his head**

"**The protector" Darla said "Dave is coming back"**


	3. Family

"I broke his neck" Spike said "Ok Angelus did but we killed the bloke, how can he come back"

"We didn't burn the body" Druscilla said

"Of course we didn't" Spike said "he was dead what was the point"

"Then he has a body to go back to you idiot" Darla snapped "what do we do?"

"We cannot kill her yet" Angelus said "it is another week until the prophecy can be fulfilled"

"We know" the other three said "so what do we do?"

"I do not know"

Sunnydale

"Sam?" Dean asked "what do you mean he has her"

"Angel" Sam said "is Angelus again I do not know how or why but we need to save Buffy"

"Guys" Faith said from the stairs "the prophecy Angel was on about the protector will die and return and a champion will be what he once was and they will battle for the love of the chosen saviour"

"How do you know?" they both asked

"I read it from the paper" Faith said "so I am guessing Goldie Buff is the saviour Angelus is the champion or Angel is rather so who is the protector"

"I wish I knew" Dean said

Unknown Location

"What was that?" the first vampire asked

"Dunno" the second said and they did not see Dave rise up from the grave

"Oh boys" he said and they turned round and he knocked down with a branch "daddy's home" and his eyes flashed yellow "No" he argued with himself "get out of ME!!!!!!!!!!" and black smoke left Dave's body

"What was that?" the first vampire said

"A demon" Dave said "kinda like a detox all better now though" and then used the branch to stake them both.

"Hmm he was right about one thing though" Dave thought to himself picking up the machetes that the vampires had been holding he guessed to stop someone from trying to get him "I am back"

Sunnydale

2 days later

Dean and Sam had been in the kitchen when they heard it coming, they had made Bobby lock it up and they did not think they would see or hear it again.

"Dean" Sam said looking out of the window "did Bobby say he was dropping Dave's bike here?"

"No why?" Dean asked

"Cause it is right there" Sam said pointing to it and both Winchesters ran to the front door

"Faith!" Dean shouted "Dawn!"

"What?" they both said running down the stairs

"Did Bobby tell you guys he was dropping Dave's bike off?" Sam asked

"No" they both said together and then there was a knock on the door

"I will get it" Dean said opening it and then came face to face with Dave


	4. 1 chick flick moment later

"Dave?" Dean said looking at his younger brother and at that moment chick flick moments didn't matter as he pulled his brother into a hug "don't you ever think about dying ever again"

"I promise" Dave said "dying hurts like a bitch" and then they laughed however when they looked at the others Sam was smiling and Dawn and Faith where crying "you guys ok?" Faith was the first to act and walked over and hugged her friend

"Next time you have the bright idea to piss off and die" Faith said "don't ... please"

"I promise" Dave said "where's Blondie? ... guys where's Buffy?"

"LA" Sam said "she went to Angel"

"Sonofabitch" Dave said "I am going there"

"Us two" Faith said "he is Angelus"

"Sonofabitch" Dave said again and walked out the door

"Nice to see his vocab improved when he was dead" Dawn said smiling

"Dawn stay here" Dean said

"No way" Dawn said "she is my sister I am coming"

"No" Sam said "we couldn't forgive ourselves if something happened to you"

"Guys" Faith and Dave said together "she comes with us" and the argument was left alone as Sam and Dean knew they would not win

"Ok then" Dean said "let's go" and they all got into the impala

LA

"Buffy" Angelus said softly "Buffy wake up"

"Where am I?" She asked as she was tied to a chair "Angel what are you doing?"

"Aw sweetie" Darla said from behind Buffy "you still think he is Angel how sweet"

"Angelus" Buffy said softly and then she realised what was happening "you sonofabitch you killed him!" and Darla and Angelus started laughing

"Took the stupid bitch long enough" Spike said "honestly love I think his idiot brothers worked it out before you did"

"Why?" Buffy asked "he was innocent in all of this"

"He was a hunter" Angelus said "he wasn't innocent ... he fought alongside you that makes him fair game"

"No he wasn't" Buffy said "and I bet you tricked him and didn't fight fairly did you?"

"Broke his neck" Angelus said smiling "and there was nothing he could do about it because he never saw it coming that was the best thing ... you never saw it coming"

"No" Buffy said "he can't be dead" and she began to cry again

"Oh shut that crying bitch up" Angelus said after a while

"Glad to" Darla said and punched Buffy in the face making her fall backwards

Driving

"So what next?" Dean asked

"I go in there and gut the bastard" Dave said calmly "anyone else in there is collateral damage"

"Do you think you can just go in and cut his head off?" Faith said

"I was hoping on it" Dave said "and if not I could shoot the bastard" and took the colt out of the glove box of the impala "honestly dude I left this here 6 months ago and you didn't know?"

"A gun?" Faith asked

"The colt" Dave said "Now let's go and kill this bastard"


	5. A fight for a lover

LA

"It's time" Angelus said

"Can I kill her?" Druscilla asked bouncing up and down happily

"I suppose" Angelus said "but make it worth it"

"Oh I will I promise" Druscilla said grinning and then let her fangs descend

Outside

"We ready?" Dave said parking the car

"Yeah" Dean said

"Me two" Faith said

"Sammy stay here with Dawn we will need someone to drive a fast getaway car" Dave said

"Aw man" Sam said smiling "you guys get to have all of the fun"

"Yeah it's a barrel of laughs" Dave said closing the car door

"The door is locked" Faith said trying to open it

Then Dave stepped back and kicked the door off of its hinges "after you my lady" he said smiling at Faith

"Winchester" Angelus said bitterly as Dean and Faith rushed into the room

"Aw don't look so sad Angelus" Dean said "Winchesters are the life of a party mind due you guys being dead I can see that being a problem"

"So this git fancies himself as a comedian does he?" Spike said punching Buffy across the face "sorry about your brother" however they were surprised that Dean stayed calm as it was not the plan for Dean to kill them all as he had Dave had a plan that they intended to use.

"What about him?" Faith said

"Well he is dead" Spike and Angelus said smiling together

"Faith are we drunk?" Dean asked

"No why?" Faith said

"Because I can see Dave" Dean said smirking at the fact Angelus and the other vampires began looking around for Dave "and these guys think that he is dead so I have to be drunk to see him when he is dead right?"

"I guess we are drunk" Faith said laughing "unless Dave isn't dead"

"You know what" Dave's voice said "that must be it because if I was dead I wouldn't be able to do this" and he fired the colt and Druscilla dropped down dead as she walked towards Buffy

"Or this" he said and fired the colt again and Spike dropped down dead "or the vampires are drunk and I am just a really sexy voice that has been allowed to talk"

"Dave" Buffy said "I knew you would come back for me"

"Yeah" Angelus said "but why don't you come out and fight like a man"

"Why don't you act like one" Dave said from behind him "instead of a coward"

"How dare you" Darla said "we are not cowards"

Then Dave looked at her and they saw that his eyes where pure blue

"You are cowards you broke my neck from behind" he said but his voice was not his own and it appeared to scare Angel and Darla

"The protector" Faith muttered to Dean "your brother is the protector sent to protect the slayer" as she knew that Dean was considering the fact he may have to kill his little brother

"And then you intend to kill the slayer by having her bound to a chair" Dave said "you did not even let her defend herself you tied her up whilst she slept"

"Enough of this" Darla said taking the dagger from the table and stabbing Dave in the gut with it but he did not double over in pain like she expected the knife did not even piece his skin "what the fuck" then Dave lifted Darla by the neck off of the floor and snapped her neck in half and she became dust before she hit the floor

"Your turn" he said turning to look at Angelus


	6. Fun

"Don't you want to just sit and talk about this?" Angelus said trying to talk his way out of his corner

"Nope" Dean said

"Not a chance" Faith said

"No way in hell" Buffy seethed

"Sorry" Dave added shrugging as they circled him and his eyes turning back to the blue that they were before

"Even if you kill me this is not over" Angelus said "he is coming"

"Who is he?" Dave said

"Rellik the immortal" Angelus said proudly "and none of you will be able to stop him"

"Hate to burst your bubble but people say that about you" Dave said and shot him with the colt and he burst into dust

"Dave" Buffy said "is it really over?"

"Yeah Buff it is" Dave said and she ran and flung herself at him and he caught her with ease and gripped her tightly "it feels so good to be able to hold you again Buff"

"You two" Buffy said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hell it even feels good seeing Dean's fugly ass face" Dave said and smirked at the smaller golden haired slayer "I am sorry for leaving"

"It's ok" Buffy said

"And I am sorry for getting jealous" Dave said "and for ...." but Buffy had kissed him cutting him off in mid sentence

"You apologise for anything else and I will kill you" Buffy said smiling "seriously"

"Ok" Dave said "sorry" and then grinned as she playfully hit his arm

"So what is with this protector deal?" Dean asked

"Can it wait?" Dave asked his brother looking over the head of Buffy "I promise I will tell you later"

"Ok" Dean said "I guess it can wait"

"Thanks" Dave said and lifted Buffy into a fireman's carry position

"Where are you two going?" Faith asked

"To have some fun" Buffy and Dave said at the same time

"Ok" Dean said smiling at Faith "that wasn't awkward in the slightest

"You wanna go have some fun?" Faith asked indicating to the stairs Buffy and Dave had just used to go to the room that Buffy had been staying in

"When don't I want to go and have fun?" Dean said extending a hand to Faith

"True" Faith said smiling at him


End file.
